Fly Away With Me
by Fairies-rock-my-socks
Summary: Lizzie, the small girl who had captured the heart of Tinkerbell, is now a madly depressed teenager, desperate for her father's love. All hope of rebuilding their relationship has been destroyed, and the only thing that can save her now is an escape. With Peter Pan as her guide, she leaves her old life behind forever.


**Hi! So this is a simple one-shot, but I had to get this on the Internet. I hope you enjoy it! Wendy/Pan ship. **

_Elizabeth (Lizzy)-_

"What is this?" Father yelled, holding my report card in my face. I was in for it now.

"Father, it's only a D. I can study harder, and-" I was interrupted with a finger pointing in my face.

"I'm tired of your excuses, Elizabeth! You are to go to your room for the rest of the night!" Tears welled in my eyes, and anger seeped into my words. This simply wasn't fair! It wasn't my fault I didn't understand arithmetic.

"I will not! I'm tired of your accusations! Is nothing I ever do enough? You are simply unpleasable! You-" I cried out as his hand met contact with my cheek. He slapped me again, this time harder. I stood shocked, holding my cheek, tears freely rolling down my face.

"Elizabeth, I am your father! You shall not speak to me in such a tone! And you are to go to your room this instant, and you will not come out until I say so!" He grabbed my wrist roughly, and dragged me to the stairs.

"Father, no! Please!" He dragged me up the stairs, until he shoved me to my door. His face was inches from mine, the smell of whiskey almost overpowering.

"Get in that room, now!" He shoved me again, into the room, and slammed the door. I quickly rose from the floor, and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Father! Father, please!" The only response I heard was something thrown at my door. I sank down to the floor, choking on my sobs. I held my cheek, and crawled to my bed. Burying my face in a pillow, I let everything I was holding back go.

I loved my father, I truly did. I felt sorry for him, as well. He has had a rough life, ever since my birth. My mother died during childbirth, and I instantly became _his_ problem. He had raised me all my life, and all I had managed to repay him in was never being **good** enough. He lost his position on the board, and his career as a entimologist has been ruined. I remember when I was nine, he had made a fascinating discovery; a butterfly with horribly miscolored wings. He blamed _me_ for setting the creature free, but honestly I had nothing to do with it. I dreamt it was a fairy that had let it go. It seemed like the kind of thing a fairy would do, _if_ they were real. I used to be completely obsessed with fairies, something my father greatly disapproved of, until I started having these really unusual dreams. Once, I dreamt that I flew all the way to London, to rescue my father from himself...

I felt more tears well in my eyes, thinking of how our relationship only went down from there. He had hit rock bottom after losing his job, turning to alcoholism. Now he can't get through the day without a bottle in his hand. Frankly, I was starting to get tired of it all. I had _tried and tried_ to be the daughter he wanted me to be, the daughter he used to **love**... He had only grown more distant. I don't know why I craved his attention so much, or his admiration, but I **_needed_** it. I wanted him to love me again, like when I was a little girl. Now he only views me as a failure. I had tried many things to get his attention, including getting good grades, which didn't work, and getting involved in entimology. I had even resorted to self harm, just to see if he would feel sorry for me and reach out. Of course, he didn't. He only got angry with me, and scolded me, taking away all of my possessions except for my bed and clothes. I looked at the scars on my wrist, sobbing as the bitter reminders of how I was never good enough tattooed my forearm.

"Why?" I whispered, tracing over them with a finger. "Why doesn't he love me? It's not fair, I love him so much! Why won't he love me?" I grew louder. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and sobbed. "Father, love me! Please, love me!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around, startled.

"It's ok, Lizzie. Pan's here..."

_**Earlier...**_

_"How's the search coming?" Wendy chimed, her feet dangling off of the palm branch. Her smile was the equivalent of a thousand fireflies to him. He loved how everything about her was unique in that way. _

_"Not very well, my dear. Hook hid the dagger somewhere around here, but I keep coming up empty handed. How about you, Tink?" He looked over to his little fairy, who had one of her light fairy friends shining lights on the beach. She shook her head, accompanied by the twinkling of her little voice. _

_"What did she say?" He chuckled, looking at Wendy's confused expression. He needed to give her a lesson in fairy interpretation eventually. _

_"She said nothing." He returned to his work, until he heard Tink gasp, and fall out of the air. She was holding onto her chest, her eyes bulging out of her head. I rushed over, immediately followed by Wendy, and knelt down beside her. _

_"Tink? What's the matter?" She sat up again, and explained. _

_"What did she say, Peter?" _

_"She said that a child's in trouble... A child she knew a long time ago... She's okay now, but I guess I'll be making a trip to the mainland."_

**_Present..._**

_Pan-_

"Who...who are you?" He silently sat down beside her, putting his arm over her shoulder. If Wendy saw him now, she wouldn't be too happy...

"Why, I'm Peter Pan, and I've come to help you."

"How are you to help me?" He wiped a tear from her eye, and moved a strand of hair.

"It'll all be alright, Elizabeth. Or do you prefer Lizzie?"

"...Lizzie is fine. Now, how are you going to help me? There's no redemption for him."

"No, Lizzie, you misunderstand. I'm here to take you away from here, from your pain."

"T-take me away?"

"To neverland." Her eyes brightened up.

"Did you say, Neverland? Like, home to mermaids, and unicorns, and fairies?" He smiled. She was making progress.

"Yep. I bet Tinkerbell will be glad to meet a fairy-lover." She suddenly sat up.

"Tinkerbell?"

"My assistant."

"I know Tinkerbell! She came to me when my father..." She stopped, looking sad all of a sudden.

"Hey, hey, no tears," he said, wiping away another tear. "She's very excited to see you again. To think, it's been seven years!" He took her hand, and led her over to the windowsill, and opened the window.

"You wanna come?" She stepped back, uncertainty tainting her smile.

"...What about my father? What of him?"

"He must live with the consequences of what he's done. He will mourn your loss, but he will become a stronger man for it. Now then, are you ready?" She smiled, and nodded. Out stretching her hand, he grasped hers, and together they flew toward the second star.

He looked down at ever cottage, at her father through the window. He stumbled blindly through the house, screaming and throwing things, smearing his sweet Elizabeth's blood on the walls. He gazed at sweet, innocent Lizzie, lying on the floor, her wounds still bleeding long after her soul left her. Of course, she would never know that she had met her demise. She would never know that the thing she loved most had killed her in a fit of blind rage. She soared through the sky, on her way to a better place. A place empty of hate, and anger, and depression. A place Lizzie deserved to go, with Peter Pan as her guide. He had fulfilled his duties to Tink to retrieve her safely, and to touch up her view of the last moments of her old life. For he was a savior, offering a way out for desperate, innocent souls like hers. Past the Second Star, and away from all the pain. She had not met the cold, rough grasp of death; she had met Peter Pan, the angel and savior.


End file.
